MUNDO SAIYAJIN
by aniyasha
Summary: los saiyajin son guerreros violentos y sin sentimientos. Ella pertenece a un clan de elite, èl es el guerrero legendario pero nacido como clase baja.una guerra se desarrolla, pero èl no quiere conquistar el universo la quiere a ella. sin embargo Kushina lo odia por tener el secreto para ser èl mas fuerte de los saiyajin. un reto entre adaly, atadalove y aniyasha de irresis. naranja


NI HAO.- ESTA HISTORIA ES UN RETO ENTRE ADALY, ATADALOVE Y YO. Dicen que no tenían ideas sobre este tema, yo subiría una idea y ellas crearían otras historias cortas.

.

.

.

Advertencias: Mundo alternativo. Los personajes son de Naruto, no me pertenecen, ni la de dragón ball. La historia es producto de una imaginación loca, la pareja principal es de Minato y Kushina, pero el mundo será el de los Saiyajin pero de cierta forma modificada, si no te gusta leer cosas raras no leas. Últimamente he leído mucho de Vegeta y Bulma así que esto puede ser algo muy pero muy raro.

.

.

.

.

 **FACEBOOK**

 **IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

 **CUARTO HOKAGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUNDO SAIYAJIN**

 **By**

 **Aniyasha**

 **.**

.

.

Prologo

¿Cómo describirías el Planeta de Konoha? o ¿Cómo describirías a la especie que habita en el?...

Si alguien en la galaxia respondiera a estas preguntas sería fácil, el Planeta de Konoha es un lugar que anuncia la Muerte, y sus habitantes los Saiyajin son unos guerreros entrenados en las artes ninjas brutales, con sed de destruición, ambiciosos con la conquista, sin piedad, una actitud ruda y antipática, con un poder de pelea extraordinario. Físicamente parecen seres humanoides pero la presencia de un cola color rojiza revela su herencia procedente del Kyuubi, y es que estas criaturas se transformaban en un Zorro gigante a la luz de la Luna, y cuando eso sucede sabes que si peleabas contra ellos, simplemente morirías.

Su economía se basaba en lo que ellos hacen mejor que nadie en el universo, al ser una clase guerrera Viven para luchar en todo tipo de diferentes Misiones, si tienes el suficiente dinero puedes pagar para utilizar sus servicios en diversas actividades, como tus protectores, o peleaban guerras por ti, o mataban por ti, podían recuperar cosas por ti, y en algunas ocasiones si algún planeta era de sumo interés y se autorizaba por el Rey Hokage de Konoha conquistaban dicho lugar y si los habitantes se oponían purgaban el Planeta.

La Cultura Saiyajin era fácil para sus habitantes, su carácter agresivo y carente de sentimientos nobles hacían de su sociedad un lugar donde el poder de pelea lo definía todo, si nacías dentro de uno de los principales clanes que fundaron a Konoha sabían que tu poder de pelea seria de alto grado capaz de manejar las nueve colas del Kyuubi, un orgulloso guerrero para su familia bajo la clasificación de Saiyajin Ambu, después según su escalafón estaban los Saiyajin Jonin que nacían de buenos clanes , asi le seguían los guerreros de tercera clase los chunin. Había mestizos que dependían de su poder de pelea para ser "tomados en cuenta como guerreros Saiyajin". Su reproducción también era sencilla y se basaba en lo mismo, en el poder de pelea que tuviera al que escogieras como compañero. Los grandes clanes mezclaban su misma sangre entre ellos para no perder su pureza o la mezclaba con un gran Clan que sirviera para aumentar el poder de pelea de su descendencia. El amor aquí no existía, pero si los sentimientos como los celos y eran sumamente posesivos con lo que consideraban de su pertenencia. Aun así tenían un estricto código de Honor como todo guerrero aunque muchas especies veían ese _honor como horror_.

En la política existía en esta monarquía un Rey el cual se cambiaba cuando aparecía alguien más fuerte que él. Si, si querías ser el rey de los Saiyajin tenías que tener el mayor nivel de pelea a esto se le llamaba Hokage, era la clasificación suprema que te daba el título de Rey. La batalla para obtener el trono era sangrienta y brutal si es que lo deseabas. El procedimiento a simple vista parecía simple tenías que demostrar ser el guerrero más fuerte entre los Saiyajin, vencer al rey actual en una lucha por el poder, y automáticamente te coronas. Por eso era que siempre estaban en constante entrenamiento para retener la corona como rey. Tal título solo había sido poseído por los clanes que formaron Konoha, los Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Saburito, entre ellos existían una rivalidad a muerte por que eran los de Elite Ambu. Apenas y se toleraban entre ellos mismos, menos toleraban a los que estaban por debajo de su nivel. Actualmente la corona la tena Saburito, quien impulsado por los demás clanes habían declarado la guerra a los Tsufuru, ellos poseían una tecnología mayor a la de los Saiyajin, y si lograban conquistarlos y someterlos traería un nuevo ciclo de vida al planeta.

Existía una leyenda en este planeta de aquel guerrero legendario, el cual hacía décadas no había aparecido. El Saiyajin Sannín , aquel cuyo poder era el más devastador de todos. La apariencia normal de un Saiyajin tenía una cola a su cintura que parecía un cinturón, sin embargo esta cola cambiaba cuando entrabas en combate. Los chunin en la lucha exhibían su cola rodeada de una energía roja, los Jonin podían exhibir su cola normal y de ella parecían nacer hasta cuatro colas de energía. Los Ambu lograban manejar hasta ocho colas de energía, aun que eran muy escasos quienes hacían semejante Azaña. Pero en la actualidad la nueva generación de guerreros podía manejar en Ambu hasta las 8 colas. El guerrero Sannin llegaba hasta las nueve colas, rodeado de una energía dorada ya que el ki de los Saiyajin normales era roja. El guerrero legendario aparecía cuando el planeta estaba a punto de dar un cambio radical. Se suponía que dicho guerrero de tan alto poder solo nacería dentro de los principales clanes, pero apenas hace un mes cuando la guerra se vio a favor de los Tsufuru por la tecnología y los Saiyajin titubearon en esa batalla apareció el legendario. Sorprendiendo a todos y con renovada energía la suerte volvió a ellos.

 _ **Pero el legendario era el Saiyajin menos esperado…**_

 _ **No pertenecía a un clan elite…**_

 _ **Era un guerrero nacido de clase baja, que atreves de esfuerzos logro ir superándose y comenzó a ser reconocido por su nivel de pelea…**_

 _ **Era conocido por ser un Saiyajin diferente, porque era amable. No actuaba solo por fuerza, era astuto y por su inteligencia había logrado ganar muchas batallas sin necesidad de pelear.**_

 _ **Minato Namikaze o actualmente conocido como el príncipe, dejaba mucho que desear con su comportamiento Saiyajin. Y eso si vio confirmado al obtener ese gran poder y no pelear por la corona. Ya que él afirmaba estar demasiado Joven para encargarse del Planeta y respetaba la sabiduría del Rey el Hokage Saburito. Tomaría el control cuando se sintiera listo para ser un buen gobernante.**_

 _ **Los líderes de los clanes lo veían con gran odio, porque si alguno de ellos se llegara a convertirse en el legendario no dudarían en conquistar el universo.**_

 _ **Pero Minato no deseaba conquistar el Universo, el deseaba…, él quería conquistar a aquella persona que hizo posible la transformación de él a ese nivel.**_

 _ **No quería el universo, no quería ser el rey de los Saiyajin, él lo que realmente quería era a Kushina Uzumaki, pero eso se veía muy imposible, ella era un buen saiyajin y la segunda con poder supremo, pero lo odiaba por arrebatarle la corona.**_

 _ **Minato sabía que lo más importante era cambiar el sistema de los Saiyajin para evitar mas guerras como en la que estaban ya viviendo.**_

 _ **Eso le decía su mente, pero al final de cuentas él también era un saiyajin y quería reclamar a la compañera que había elegido, aun cuando ella no dudaría en Matarlo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si lo se, me ha quedado raro , disculpen las faltas ortográficas y lo que se me haya pasado por alto. Es un reto entre mis queridas hermanas para reactivar a Irresistible Naranja.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar. Un me gusto me alegra el dia.**_


End file.
